greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
GreatVision Song Contest 5
TBA |presenters = |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 47 (to date) | debut = Colombia Taiwan Vanuatu | return = Albania Brazil Croatia Moldova Vatican City | withdraw = Austria Faroe Islands Indonesia Kazakhstan Luxembourg Nauru Palau Slovakia | disqualified = | map year = GV5 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 5, often referred to as GVSC 5, will be the fifth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in South Korea, after BoA won the fourth edition with "Camo". Location : For further information see South Korea South Korea, officially the Republic of Korea, is a sovereign state in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. Officially, its territory consists of the whole Korean Peninsula and its adjacent islands, which are largely mountainous. South Koreans lead a distinctive urban lifestyle, as half of them live in high-rises concentrated in the Seoul Capital Area with 25 million residents. The capital Seoul is the world's sixth leading global city with the fifth largest economy and is the seventh most sustainable city in the world. South Korea is one of the Four Asian Tigers. The South Korean economy soared at an annual average of 10% for over 30 years in a period of rapid transformation called the Miracle on the Han River. A long legacy of openness and focus on innovation made it successful. Today, it is the world's seventh largest advanced economy and fifth largest exporter with the G20's largest budget surplus and highest credit rating of any country in East Asia. It has free trade agreements with 75% of the world economy and is the only G20 nation trading freely with China, the US and the EU simultaneously. Since 1988, its constitution guarantees a liberal democracy with high government transparency and many fundamental rights such as universal healthcare. High personal freedoms led to the rise of a globally influential pop culture such as K-pop and K-drama, a phenomenon called the Korean Wave, known for its distinctive fashionable and trendy style. Home of the UN Green Climate Fund and GGGI, South Korea is a leader in low carbon green growth, committed to helping developing countries as a major DAC and Paris Club contributor. It is the world's third least ignorant country in the Index of Ignorance, ranking eighth highest for peaceful tolerance and inclusion of minorities on the Fragile States Index. South Korea is a technologically advanced developed country driven by a highly educated and skilled workforce, having the world's eighth highest median household income, the highest in Asia. Globally, it ranks highly in personal safety, job security, ease of doing business and healthcare quality, with the world's third highest health adjusted life expectancy and fourth most efficient healthcare system. It is the world's largest spender on R&D per GDP, leading the OECD in graduates in science and engineering and ranking third in the Youth Wellbeing Index. Home of Samsung, LG and Hyundai-Kia, South Korea was named the world's most innovative country for 4 consecutive years since 2014 in the Bloomberg Innovation Index, ranking first in business R&D intensity, manufacturing value-added, patents filed per GDP, second in higher education efficiency and fourth in high-tech density and researcher concentration. In 2005, it became the world's first country to fully transition to high-speed Internet and today it has the world's fastest Internet speed and highest smartphone ownership, ranking first in ICT Development, e-Government and 4G LTE coverage. South Korea currently provides the world's second largest number of Christian missionaries, surpassed by the United States. Host City Venue Bidding phase One day after their announcement of hosting the contest, KBS announced that there will be a Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between end of August 2016 and mid/end September 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Key Host venue Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 5 or 6) without a second chance round. Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held in mid October 2017 at the headquarters of the chosen host city. The pre-qualified countries will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order Participating countries The confirmation period for the fifth edition opened on the 26th September 2017. The contest will start most likely in late October 2017. As of the 5th October 2017, forty-seven countries expressed their interest to participate in the fifth edition. Semi-Final participants Final participants Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Uncertain countries * Malta: PBS announced that a participation in this edition is likely, but the broadcaster will make a clear decision on the 6th October 2017. * Vietnam: TVM announced that a participation in this edition is very likely, but the broadcaster will make a clear decision after the grand final results of the fourth edition. Withdrawing countries * Austria: ORF announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal but the non-qualifications in the past editions could be use as a reason for the countries withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Norway. A return with new HoD is possible. * Faroe Islands: KVF announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal but the non-qualifications in the past editions could be use as a reason for the countries withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Ireland. A return with new HoD is possible. * Indonesia: TVRI announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal, but the saltiness of non-qualification in the past edition could be use as a reason for the countries withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Albania. A return with new HoD is possible. * Kazakhstan: KA announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Moldova. A return with new HoD is possible. * Luxembourg. RTL on the 1st October 2017 the HoD announced the withdrawl of the country, because the broadcaster lost the interrest in a new participation and the Hod quit his position, due non-qualifications in the past editions . A return with new HoD is possible. * Nauru: NBS on the 28th September 2017 the HoD announced the withdrawl of the country, because the broadcaster lost the interrest in a new participation and the Hod quit his position, due non-qualifications in the past editions . A return with new HoD is possible. * Palau: TBS announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal but the non-qualification in the past edition could be use as a reason for the countries withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Brazil. A return with new HoD is possible. * Slovakia: RTVS announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Vatican City. A return with new HoD is possible.